Oceanside
by fbi-woman
Summary: Pre-XF, kind of MSR I guess. Mulder and Scully meet one night when they are teenagers. I know my summaries are bad, sorry. There's a typo in the first word of the 2nd paragraph I accidentally wrote Fax instead of Fox, sorry! Please read/review.


1 Oceanside  
  
By: fbi_woman  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Type: Pre-XF, kind of a MSR I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I owned them but I don't!  
  
  
  
Sixteen-year-old Dana Scully slammed the door behind her and she ran from the house. Why couldn't her parents respect her decisions? She was sick of being the good little girl who always did whatever her parents said. She ran as fast as she could, still not sure where she was going to go at this time of night. Tears of anger and frustration streaked down her face. Finally she came to what appeared to be some kind of mini forest. She ran through the trees until she found herself standing on a piece of land that stuck out over the edge of the ocean. She sat down and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Fax Mulder had had enough. He was sick of being yelled at and he was tired of hearing his parents argue. No one ever believed him and they refused to talk about what happened to Samantha. He jogged across the fields that led to the place he always went when he was upset. It was this piece of land that jutted out above the edge of the ocean. When he arrived there, he was surprised to see s girl sitting there. Her face was hidden by her hands but he was sure she was crying. In the moonlight he could see she had long, red hair and a pale complexion. He could also see that she was not dressed very warmly and she was shivering like crazy.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She removed her hands from her face and turned towards him. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
  
"Are you alright?" he repeated.  
  
"I'm fine," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"You look cold, do you want my coat?" he offered.  
  
"You don't have t – " he cut her off.  
  
"I want to" he said and she nodded.  
  
He pulled his jacket off and gave it to the girl as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said softly.  
  
"No problem. I'm Fox Mulder, what's your name?" he replied.  
  
"Dana Scully" she answered, looking up into his hazel eyes.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again.  
  
This time she shook her head and more tears spilled down her face. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tight until her sobs subsided. She pulled back and simply looked at him.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and the words began to pour out of her mouth. After she told him what had happened, he held her close again. He liked holding her petite form close to him.  
  
"What about you?" she asked, "why are you here?"  
  
"I come here a lot" he replied. "My parents don't get along with me or each other very well."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"It's ok" he said.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, just looking out at the water and listening to the waves crash on the rocks. Finally Fox broke the silence.  
  
"I haven't seen you before, have you lived her long?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied, "My dad's in the Navy so we move around a lot. We just got here two days ago. I don't think we'll be staying very long."  
  
Fox just nodded.  
  
"What about you?" she questioned.  
  
"I've lived here all my life but I'll be going to England for University in a year.  
  
"What are you going to study?"  
  
"Psychology" he answered.  
  
"Wow, you must be really smart" she said.  
  
"Yeah I guess. What do you want to study?"  
  
"Marine Biology I think"  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"I guess."  
  
As the silence returned, a chill wind picked up. She shivered and she snuggled up closer to him. He tightened his grip around her. I was beginning to get lighter out and they knew that morning was arriving. The sun began to rise out of the water, casting a warm glow over everything. She looked into his eyes as he gazed back at her. Slowly he leaned down towards her. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips softly against her own. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved one hand up her back slowly until it was behind her head, tangled in her fiery hair. He drew her even closer and deepened the kiss. Finally they broke apart in need of oxygen. They looked at each other longingly and silently as the minutes passed. Both knew it was time to go home. Fox stood up and pulled Dana to her feet.  
  
"Goodbye Dana," he said softy.  
  
"But I – " he cut her off again.  
  
"If it's meant to be, we'll meet again someday."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Goodbye Fox," she said in a near whisper as a tear slid down her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her one last time; slowly, softly and sweetly. The he turned and began the long walk home and she did the same.  
  
***Years later***  
  
Dana Scully walked off the elevator on the basement floor of the FBI Headquarters in Washington DC. She'd just been assigned to a project outside of the bureau mainstream called The X-Files. Her new partner was Spooky Mulder. Fox Mulder was his real name. What she couldn't figure out was why that name sounded so familiar…  
  
The End. 


End file.
